


Different Lights

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Playing It Off Like I Meant To Do That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: In which everybody sees everybody else in a new light.  *(!*@J%_.





	Different Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something of a joke, because I kept (accidentally, I swear) reusing the same summary. So I decided to just gratuitously write a few more "different light" fics out of sheer perversity. Or something like that.
> 
> Old, old bookverse stuff from 2009 I'm finally getting around to pulling off my old site.

"Argh!" said Crowley, covering his eyes. And his head. He was, in fact, one startled twitch away from the classic "stop, drop and roll" maneuver when Aziraphale took him urgently by the arm.

"There, there," the angel said worriedly. "It's not that bad."

 _I'm a demon,_ he felt like shouting. _Don't tell me the Light of God is not that bad!_

But actually, it sort of...wasn't.

 _ **So that's where you'd got to,**_ said God, sounding rather pleased.

Crowley dropped his arms and squinted suspiciously up at the warm golden light pouring down from the middle of the ceiling of Aziraphale's backroom. "What do You mean, 'where I'd got to?' Aren't You supposed to know when a sparrow falls?"

 _ **I do,**_ said God with what sounded like a smile, _**only there's quite a bit of difference between a sparrow and a serpent. Lovely work, by the way. Couldn't have done it better Myself.**_

Crowley blinked. Deliberately. "Done...it?" He didn't mean the _apple,_ did He?

 _ **You should come on back home next time you get some time off,**_ God said fondly. _**We've kept your room just the way you had it.**_

Crowley whimpered. And realized Aziraphale was _staring_ at him, like the angel had never seen him before.

"Sauntered _how_ vaguely?" Aziraphale hissed at him, and who knew? Maybe there was a little bit of a demon in the angel, too.

"He's having us on," Crowley hissed back, though he came by his sibilants honestly. "I mean--look at my eyes!"

"I am," Aziraphale replied, soft and low, and Crowley wisely shut up.

He'd orchestrated more disastrous meetings with the parents before, he supposed, but all the same, getting the approval of Aziraphale's Father wasn't the sort of day he wanted to repeat in a hurry.


End file.
